


Friends in a New Generation

by Emma_writes_things



Series: Winter Soldier [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feels, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_writes_things/pseuds/Emma_writes_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony offers to make Bucky a new arm. Bucky makes some friends. <br/>Continuation of Until the End</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends in a New Generation

“I’ll fix it, his arm. Come over Sunday.” That was the message that Tony left on piece of paper taped to his front door, the first time that they had spoken about him, Bucky. This is what prompted them to arrive, at 10:30 sharp, at the Avengers tower. Steve was smiling as the elevator drove them up and up, Bucky stood beside him. His hair was shorter, his skin was brighter, and he no longer had a thick cough stuck in his chest. He was getting healthy, turning into the man he used to be. His left arm was in a bag, it had fallen off days ago, Steve carried it while Bucky cradled his kitten, the pretty white thing now larger and healthy and curious about the world. 

 

It went everywhere with him. He wouldn’t leave the house without having it beside him; he needed to have it with him. Even with Steve beside him, in the same room, the nightmares and memories became too much for him. The cat, no name for it yet, would crawl up and dig its claws into its chest to draw him out of the memory and into the present. Then it would purr against him, licking the salt from his cheeks.

 

Now its bright green eyes stared out over Bucky’s hand and take everything in. When the silver doors open, the two men step out to see Pepper sitting on the large leather couch, coffee beside her and a photo album open on her lap. She looked up and smiled at them, motioning for them to come over as she stood.

 

“Steve, Bucky, thank you for coming. He hasn’t slept in a week and finally crashed last night, he just had to have this done for you. Please sit, have some coffee, he’ll be awake soon. How are you two?” if the smile seems a bit strained, they don’t comment on it, and soon the three are drinking coffee in the warm sunlight.

 

Bucky says few words, mostly nodding and letting Steve take the lead. They talk about the avengers, how everyone else is doing, what changed need to be made in the tower. When they stop talking, Pepper and Steve have gone to refill the coffee the silence is a blessing. Bucky can lean back against the soft leather and close his eyes without feeling the same sense of doom and despair threatening to overwhelm him. 

 

That is when Tony comes in, half asleep and mumbling for coffee he freezes at the sight of the man on the couch. He looks him over, noting the obvious lack of arm but the improvement over all. He walks around him careful to not startle him he pulls the plastic bag forward and looks at the metal arm. Now rusted, the metal dull and the paint worn to nothing it reminds him of the Mark 1, suitable but rough and twitchy.

 

He looks up to find Bucky staring at him, his right hand fisted tight against a while ball of fluff-the kitten. They stare at each other and before Tony can say anything words fall from Bucky’s lips as his gaze lowers to the photo album.

 

“I don’t remember it, but I know I killed them. I’m sorry.” It’s softly spoken but Tony knows that its real, it is not easy to mean forgiveness. He just nods. 

 

“Thanks.” He says, rubbing his hands against his sweat pants. “So, want a new arm? I put all sorts of new features in it, it will feel like an actual arm again, and I can make it look real if you want. But the metal look is cool, I mean I’m iron man for god’s sake, metal is metal though. Come on, let’s go get you a new arm.” He stands, and hears him stand behind him; he walks down the stairs and opens the door to his work room. 

 

Bucky feels a tingle of fear in his spine as the room shifts around him-for a split second he is back in Hydra- but then the kitten digs in her claws and he is back. Staring at the five arms that are laid out on the cold steel table, they look all the same, but from the way Tony bounces they must be special.

 

He explains each one, the different features and the options he took on them. The last one, he holds with both hands and is silent before he speaks. “This one is special; I used the same metals at my Iron Man suits. Its strong, it will never rust, and I created it so that it can attack directly to your nerves, it will feel like you have your arm again. Plus,” he pushes a small button on the wrist and the metal changes colour, now warm beige and the nails look real, there are even faint veins in the elbow. “It can change to look like a human arm, for when steel just won’t match your outfit.” He smiles then at the look of awe on Bucky’s face.

 

An hour passes, where Steve and Pepper anxiously wait for the two boys to come back upstairs. When they finally emerge, they are laughing, Tony has his arm wrapped around Bucky’s wait and Bucky’s arm, his left arm whole and human and undamaged, hangs about his shoulders. They stop at the doorway, the kitten running ahead to jump on Peppers lap.

 

Steve is staring unable to believe what he is seeing. It is his Bucky he sees standing there, smiling and watching him through crinkled eyes. It is his Bucky who walks towards him, smile melting into that familiar smirk that he knows so well. It is his Bucky who stand in front of him, barely shorter, and warps his arms around him. They squeeze around him and Steve hugs him back. His friend, his Bucky, is back.

 

Pepper and Tony watch as the two giant babies smile and laugh and cry a little, ‘ooh’ and ‘what does it do’ coming from them as they admire his new arm. Tony wraps his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Did I do good?”

She nods, “You did very good, how did you get him to laugh?”

 

Tony smiled. “I showed him the recording of Steve when he tried to work the coffee machine the first time.” Pepper smiled and squeezed his wrist that was a very memorable moment, worthy of being kept in film. “He’ll be okay, it will take a while but.” Tony shrugs against her.

 

Pepper turns to look at him, “Will you be okay?”

They look at each other for a moment, Tony’s’ expression softening as he nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Look at how the kids are doing, our own little super family. I’ll be fine, as long as shit keeps hitting the fan and I can make things and love you, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Tony!” They turn to see Bucky and Steve smiling side by side, best friends till the end, and Steve smiles at him. “I can’t possibly thank you enough for what you did for him. I just…thank you.”

Tony shrugs and smiles, “Anything for my friends.”

Bucky’s smile grows wider. Friends, his friends are here with him. Nearly all are long dead, but here and now in this new life he has friends. He catches Steve’s eye and nods.

Friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to finish it, and add more stuff what make it better and lovely and wonderful.  
> Also, kittens.


End file.
